winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Krystal
Princess Krystal is a fairy who attends Alfea and is also the Princess of Linphea, which is Flora's realm. She is first introduced in "Return to Alfea", where she is revealed to be an old friend of Helia. Personality Krystal appears to be fun-loving, friendly and helpful, but can be oblivious, as it took her awhile to figure out Helia's relationship with Flora and when she reintroduced Diaspro to Sky in hopes of reviving his memories. But, when she realizes the problems she has caused she makes the effort fix them and also tries to reassure the ones who have been hurt that there is nothing going on. Series Pre-series She and Helia have known each other since they were children, making them childhood friends. She also seems to know Diaspro well, though its unknown if they ever were friends or did Krystal just know about her and Sky's past engagement plans. |-|Season 5= She is a freshman student at Alfea in this season. She noticed Helia at Alfea's yard. Surprisingly, Helia introduced Flora as a "friend" of him to her. Krystal drags Helia away, telling him that they needed to catch up. This concerns Flora. Later on, Helia gets hurt by Darcy's attack, but Krystal heals him with her magic. Despite being a possible rival for her, Flora shows kindness and respect to her as she does to all other fairies. Also, she agreed to heal Sky's memory when asked by Flora, but failed as there was a barrier of "something Sky doesn't want to remember" which is presumably the bad luck bestowed by the necklace he lost. In another attempt to bring back Sky's memories, she brings Diaspro in hopes that it will bring them back. This upsets Bloom and Stella. She is later seen during the school dance and at the annual Wind Riders competition, she was seen with Roxy and Mirta. She also appears at Domino's palace with her mother, to discuss ways of defeating Tritannus. She is later seen playing volleyball at Alfea along with Stella, Musa, Aisha, Tecna and Flora. She was on the opposite team and she easily won by listening to Palladium's advice and after her victory she ran and hugged Helia after the game, Flora saw this and looked very upset and left. Helia congratulated Krystal but told her he needed to speak to Flora, but when he saw that she was gone, Krystal then realized that she has been interfering with their relationship. She later appeared in Alfea's breakfast hall looking rather sad, she goes over to Flora and ask her if they could have a private talk about Helia. Krystal tells Flora she is sorry for the trouble she caused in their relationship. Krystal then remembers the hug she had with Helia but realizes that Flora was watching when it happened. Krystal tells Flora that she and Helia are just friends and that Helia loves her but instead of feeling relieved Flora gets up to leave but before she goes Flora tells Krystal "I wish I could believe that" clearly still not convinced. Krystal also made an appearance in the finale episode where she along with some other fairies were on Andros watching the Winx perform. |-|Season 6= Krystal receives a smaller role than the season before. She first appears in "The Legendarium", dancing with other fairies on Faragonda's one hundredth anniversary party. On Mother's Day, she was seen attending the party at Alfea however, her mother was not present. More coming soon... Appearance |-|Civilian= She has lavender hair and green eyes. She wears a light green dress that goes over her left shoulder. On the dress there is an indigo flower on the edge of the dress on the left. She wears gold bracelets on her left arm and a green vine on her upper right arm. She wears her hair in a very low and loose ponytail held together by indigo flowers and she wears another on over her left ear. She wears white socks with teal heels. |-|Volleyball Outfit= She wears a light blue turtle-neck shirt with no sleeves and shorts. She also has her green vine on her upper right arm and wears light blue high tops and knee pads. |-|Royal dress= Krystal wears a diadem that has a yellow flower and white rims. Her dress is gold and has two orange flowers, one on the top of her dress and one on the bottom where the dress splits. She wears pale green silk sleeves, thin gold bracelets and high heels. Powers and Abilities Krystal has an immense knowledge for healing. However, it was unable to restore Sky's memories, because the Pendant of Eraklyon blocked her healing powers. Since she is from planet Linphea, Krystal has a special effect when healing, the colorful flowers - that comes out when she uses her powers, like Flora, although they are not as colorful as Flora's and Flora seems to have more of this, may be because of Flora's strength, experience and transformation level. *'Healix Awake:' Used to heal Helia after he was attacked by Darcy. *'Unnamed memory healing spell': Used to retain Sky's memories but failed. Trivia *Her name is a variant spelling of "Crystal", which means "ice". *Cymphonique Miller, Krystal and Nova's Nickelodeon dub voice actress is also the singer of Winx, You're Magic Now. Gallery 184133 470840492956108 2087926296 n.jpg|Krystal healing Helia 383995 470824546291036 884822398 n.jpg|Krystal and Flora Krystal and Helia.jpg|Krystal, Helia and Flora Krystal trying to heal Sky.png|Krystal trying to heal Sky Krystal 518.jpg|Krystal (right) in the royal dress with her mother. Krystal's volleyball competition outfitt.jpg|Krystal's volleyball competition outfit 1119802_1348148321393_full.jpg Category:Female Characters Category:Season 5 Category:Winx Club Category:Characters Category:Alfea Category:Linphea Category:Royalty Category:Fairies Category:Minor Characters Category:Season 6 Category:Allies